These Ribs Through My Skin
by icykyrstin
Summary: This is based on years later, all the Rugrats are sixteen : Kimi is told she is fat by people she thought were her friends...so now, she turns bulimic. What will her friends do to save her....?
1. Default Chapter

These Ribs Through My Skin   
  
DISCLAIMER: Oo dont own. once again. lol any fics i write on this site i dont own...so there! o.o;;;   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And she did what...?" Kimi waited patiently for an explaination on the other line of her phone, her legs crossed,  
  
laying on her bed, twisting the phone cord on her finger some as her eyes widened, "no way....damn..."   
  
Then before another word can be spoken, she blinked and glared over at the side of her dresser, where  
  
her older brother Chuckie had just pulled the plug to her phone.   
  
"C'mon Kimi you're taking forever! We want to get to the movies before too late, because, we still have that one  
  
party ya know."  
  
Kimi rolled her eyes, "well you didn't need to disconnect my phone idiot......" then she sighed some, "alright,  
  
I'm coming, give me at least a sec to call Jenna up and explain that I didn't hang up on her."   
  
Chuckie shrugged and went down the steps, leaving her alone.   
  
It seemed forever until the movie finally ended. It was really good, yet, all of them wanted so badly just to get to the  
  
party they'd been invited to.  
  
"Just think...this is Yessi's party we're talkin about! She's always been known to have pretty sweet parties." Tommy  
  
said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.   
  
Phil rubbed his chin in thought, "what kind of party is it though? I mean, there are many types of parties,  
  
what the hell we gonna do there?"  
  
Tommy grinned and laughed some, "Not sure...but i sure do hope it involves a strip club."   
  
With that comment, Tommy recieved a slap at the back of his head by Lil, "Tommy! God almighty your sucha  
  
pervert."   
  
No more words were said as they all entered the huge house. It was awesome inside. There was beer,  
  
smoking, music, karaokee, and a dance floor.   
  
"Ha! This is GREAT!" Kimi marveled as her and her friends split up to do their own thing.   
  
Kimi smiled as she noticed a really hot guy. 'wow...even his ass is hot.' She thought to herself, then she conjoured  
  
up the courage to walk over. She then held out a hand to shake. But was surprised when she was handed  
  
a cold glass of what looked like some beer or something. She blinked and looked at them, they looked at her  
  
as though they expected her to drink it....so, without a second thought she did. She opened it up and allowed  
  
the cool liquid to slid down her throat. She smiled and said, "My name's Kimi....."  
  
The guy she thought was hot spoke first, "Hi...my name is Cory."  
  
Then a girl stood up next to him, "heh my name's Kiki."  
  
Then the next two, a guy and a girl walked up, "my name's John."   
  
"and my name's Jessica."   
  
Kimi gave them a warm smile and then, after a few hours.....  
  
All went black. 


	2. chapter 2

Here I'll give you a little thing of what happened last so you dont get all confuzzled. x.x;   
  
'Kimi gave them a warm smile and then, after a few hours.....All went black.'   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kimi's eyes slowly opened to the sound of voices surrounding her. Her view was very blurry, and she strangely felt sick to her  
  
stomach. The first thing she saw was her new friends she had met. Her pony-tail was out, her raven black hair loosely on a....  
  
pillow? Yes, she was in a bedroom. She groaned slightly as she heard someone say, "...she's waking up....."  
  
then another voice say in disgust, "she's too.........fat....you don't need -that thing- Cory." Kimi at first didn't know what the hell  
  
they were talking about, so to see for herself, she sat up a little, her stomach churning like mad. She let out a small gasp   
  
when she noticed that she was only wearing her bra and underwear. "....where....where the hell are my clothes?"  
  
Cory then smiled, crawling up on top of her, then he began to stroke her hair. "You don't need them I don't think."  
  
Kimi then groaned softly, her head feeling very heavy. "....You better tell me what the fuck is going on...!!" Before she could  
  
speak another word, she was silenced by Cory kissing her deeply. Normally she would have loved to have that guy kiss her, but not   
  
now. 'i knew...i was drugged...that...d.rink....' Her thoughts went blank even though she was consious. Cory then removed her  
  
underwear and her bra, leaving her totally exposed to him. Then, he took off his own clothes...and pinned her down, as  
  
Kimi let out a scream.  
  
Phil snickered loudly as a blonde-haired girl in a purple skirt jumped and squealed after he had just grabbed her bottom.   
  
"gah! you jerk!" She slapped him hard. Phil winced, holding his now slightly pink cheek, "ouch....that hurt dammit."   
  
Tommy shook his head some, "you shoulda saw that one comming." Phil slugged him in the shoulder and they laughed.  
  
Lil was standing beside them, sipping on some punch, her eyes scanned the area for Kimi. "...Hey...does anyone know where Kimi went?"  
  
Tommy thought for a second, "uh, didn't she go over to that one guy that was hanging out ove-" he was about to point his finger in the direction,  
  
but he clamped his mouth shut when he saw that Kimi or the gang that she went over to wasn't there. "We should get Chuckie."  
  
Phil and Lil nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Chuckie wasn't that hard to find, he was over near the punch bowl. "..Hey guys! Are you ready ta go yet?" He asked as soon as he saw  
  
his friends heading over to him. Lil shook her head, "....No....Chuck have you seen your sister?"   
  
Chuckie cocked his head slightly to one side, then he took another sip of the punch. "No...not really....gah..." he squinted his eyes through all the people  
  
dancing and all the bright lights, then he grinned happily pointing over to the far-left. "There she is!" They all turned and saw her, then they all ran over to  
  
her as quick as possible. She looked miserible. Her eyes seemed to be looking about a thousand miles, and her hair was out, clothes slightly torn.  
  
She looked tired out with the bags under her eyes.  
  
"Kimi...?" Tommy said softly brushing some hair from her eyes.   
  
"...I...think I had a little too much to drink. I'm going to walk home now..." she said with a soft hiccup, then she stumbled a little as she walked out the door,  
  
leaving her friends with their eyebrows furrowed in wonder.  
  
Kimi dragged her feet as she walked down the dark damp sidewalk, her eyes staring down on the ground before her. She could barley think, all she seemed  
  
to do was cry a little and stumble more. Finally, she got to her house..she was home alone. The first thing she did was collaspe onto the couch.   
  
"....I....can't.......beileve this....." she said quietly to herself as her hot tears feel and hit the part of the couch that was near her cheek.  
  
After a few hours, she woke up realizing she had fallen asleep. She sat up some, rubbing her eyes. Her head was killing her. Chuckie wasn't home yet...  
  
so she still had time to think. She tried so hard to remeber what had happened....then......with pure horror flashing in her eyes, she did.   
  
She was raped. They said awful things to her as Cory did the most disgusting things imaginable to her virgin body.   
  
They told her she was fat....and ugly........  
  
'could this be true? is that why they did those awful things to me? could that be why my relationships never work?'  
  
She bit her lip, 'Could Tommy think I'm fat.....?' She then stood up and walked into her room. She opened up her door and closed it behind her, then she   
  
headed to her full body mirror. She stared at herself for awhile. Finally, she took her dress and let it drop to her ankles. Studying herself.  
  
She ran her hands over her body.....and her stomach...everything. '....Fuck...i -am- fat....' She had never noticed how her stomach seemed to be rolled,  
  
or how her skin sagged some. To her, she looked hideous.   
  
She had to do something about this.   
  
( thats the end for chapter 2! hoped ya liked ) 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Tommy's boots walked quietly down the moist sidewalk. It was about 2 AM that morning. The twins had challenged  
  
Chuckie to a drinking contest...so after being called a chicken, he just had to prove himself. Getting them all three drunk  
  
and wanting to stay longer. Tommy sighed some, running a hand through his hair, getting closer and closer to Kimi's house.  
  
He had been so worried. There was just something not right.....her eyes seemed so empty. So depressed. He couldn't  
  
help but pick up his pace into running at the thoughts of her being hurt or feeling any discomfort. Finally, he entered  
  
the finster's home silently. He was about to check to see if her parent's were home until he remembered that Kimi herself  
  
had told him that the parents were at a business meeting of some sort. So he shrugged and walked upstairs,  
  
"Kimi?" He said not too loudly in case he were to wake her. Then, slipping down the hall...he heard some noises coming  
  
from the bathroom. It sounded like she was getting sick. There grunts and gagging. He couldn't help but notice that  
  
his own stomach was in knots. Maybe she did just drink a little too much. Then, with a sigh. He left the house.  
  
Kimi inhaled and exhaled as she jammed her index finger deep down her throat....no more then a split second later,  
  
throwing up. She groaned and slightly collapsed onto the bathroom's cold floor. Her throat was raw from the mixture of  
  
her stomach acid along with her food that she had eaten that day. Her stomach lurched and pulled inside of her,   
  
and her heart pounded so hard she could have sworn it were trying to pound right out of her chest....and her entire  
  
body was perspring beneath her clothes.   
  
No thought ran through her head...everything seemed to spin before her. But she grinned some, knowing she now   
  
can start losing weight...she'll show those kids. She'll show everybody. Then lifting herself off the floor, she left the  
  
room. For once feeling satisfied.   
  
"Kimi!!!! We're going to be late!! why didja have to go ot bed so damn late??" Chuckie asked his younger sister, whom  
  
was still rubbing her eyes, yawning. Still in her pajamas and in bed when school was about to start in approximately   
  
10 minutes. She growled and sat up, "well you can't say much....Mr. Hang over." Chuckie clenched his fists and turned  
  
a beat red. It was the truth. His head felt like it weighed at least a thousand pounds. He exited the room muttering angrily under  
  
his breath. Kimi giggled slightly, tugging off her pajamas and putting on some jeans and a pink ambercrombie top.   
  
Walking to the bathroom, she picked up the black hairbrush that laid next to the sink. Running it through her silky lavender hair,  
  
she hummed some.   
  
"KIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The shriek from downstairs almost blew her eardrums right out of her head. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!" She groaned and  
  
stomped down the steps. Picking up her bookbag and walking to school with her brother by her side.   
  
"Heeeyyyyy look it's the Kim-ster!!" Phil said with a big grin plastered on his face as Kimi entered the classroom in the middle  
  
of a lesson on Mathmatical Equalzions. (( AUTHOR: forgive me guys i cant spell lol )) The teacher shot her an icy  
  
glare as she sat down in her seat. "And why were you late this morning, Miss. Finster?" Kimi sighed and set her  
  
books on top of her desk. "I......don't really see how that is your business." Her teacher's eyes were now cat-like  
  
slits due to her words. "....Kimi Finster. Get up and leave this classroom. It gives you no right to talk back to an authority figure."  
  
Kimi then stood up, her eyes with invisible flames of anger in them. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!" The teacher smirked some,  
  
"Evidently you didn't hear me." Kimi then took her hand and knocked all her books off her desk before stomping  
  
very pissed off out of the room.   
  
Once she was out of the room, she gave a locker a good kick. "DAMMIT!!!" Then she took a deep breath. She couldn't offord  
  
getting into too much trouble at this time. Espeically with Chuckie already acting like he were a woman on her period.   
  
Kimi picked up her hand and massged her temples, leaving out the backdoor of the school.   
  
v  
  
Down her finger went. Down her throat.....then it all comes up. She groaned and make a soft grunting sound as she threw up  
  
the contents of her stomach, then she arose. Putting two fingers on the silver flusher and getting rid of the evidence.   
  
Once she closed the bathroom down behind her, she spun on her heel, hearing the doorbell ring. She gave an exasperated  
  
sigh and then she mumbled some....opening it. "He-" she was about to greet the person. But then she saw it was Tommy.  
  
".....h...hi Tommy"   
  
"Hello Kimi."   
  
She bit her lip, for some reason that day her words seemed to be caught in her burning throat. So she just gave a small smile.  
  
".....Phil told me what happened in math class today."   
  
Kimi's eyes cast down slightly, ".....oh..."   
  
Tommy then used two fingers to tilt her head up to look at him. "....Kimi....what's going on? There is something your not telling me  
  
I know it."   
  
Kimi looked back into his determined eyes. Her own eyes un-readable. Therefore making it quite simple to say in a small voice,  
  
".....there's............nothing wrong with me." She said turning away.   
  
Tommy gave a sigh and said. "Alright...I'll see you later then or when-ever the hell you feel like telling me the truth."   
  
With those words....he left with his hands in his pockets. 


	4. Chapter 4

Continued from Chapter 3

Her throat burned. Kimi sighed and used one hand to push down her moist tongue so she could see the swollen throat in her mouth.  
"Stomach acid." She murmured softly as she stood upon the weight scale. Quickly, as soon as the pressure of her body weighed it,  
the scale came across with bright red digital numbers that read; 86 Lbs. She smiled at first, but then frowned. "...I was 83 yesterday..shit." She screwed her eyes shut in frustration.  
She hopped off the scale, and padded down into the living room. A loud and annoying RIIIING DINGDINGDING RIIING made her jump. She scowled and grabbed the phone, a little beep sounded as she answered nervously, secretly in high hopes that it was Tommy calling to apologize or -something.- "Kimi?" It was Susie. Kimi relaxed, but felt a sadness sweep over her to the fact that it wasn't Tommy. "...Hello. How are ya?" The young japanese teen tried to make her voice sound cheerful and carefree, but the other on the line didn't sound as cheerful.  
"....Kimi. What is going on? Girl we are concerned! Tommy told Chuckie, Chuckie told Phil n' Lil, and they told me! What is happening to you that you aren't telling? I know you better then that, I know you like to mask how you really feel around others!" Kimi wasn't sure what to say. How to feel. What to do. 'Think fast...' Her mind pressured as her heart pounded in her ears with a steady, rhytmic beat.  
"Kimi?!" The dial tone hummed into Susie's ear.  
Kimi had hung up.

"I can't beileve this,Tommy." Chuckie said as he held his head in his hands. "..Why Kimi...Why -my- sister?!" He stood up with hot tears streaming down his freckle-covered cheeks. His friend's eyes drifted apathically to the side as he said under his breath,  
"...I don't know, Chuck. I wish I did..." Tommy leaned againest the wall, Chuckie finally gotten over his headache from his hang over and was lounging with Tommy at Baskin Robins. "Did she ever tell you what she was depressed about?" The red-head asked.  
"...No. I'm trying to find out what it is, well, whatever it is must be pretty suckie because she seems so...thin these days."  
Chuckie winced as he turned to Tommy slowly. Tommy quirked a brow in question.  
"Tommy, you didn't see her yesterday." "Oh? But how bad could it be it's only been like two days since I walked away from your guys' house." "Her skin, it's paper-thin Tommy. She's pale, and she obviously hasn't been sleeping according to the looks of those black circles under her eyes....Tommy, her ribs are so visible you can count them."  
Tommy could feel pain slither like a demonic snake through his entire soul. No..not his girl. Not his baby. Why didn't he follow her quick enough?! Tommy clenched both his fists until his knuckles turned a ghostly white.  
He stomped off, leaving a confused and obviously stressed Chuckie behind.

Nights seemed endless to Kimi. They never seem to wanted to melt away the darkness and allow the sun to beam down upon people, the rays soaking them with warmth. She felt so guilty.  
All she was doing was cooking some dinner for Chuckie and her ( she knew she would throw it up later, but of course she couldn't let Chuckie catch onto that...) when her older brother walked in, she smiled brightly at him..but he didn't return it.  
His pale cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes shiney and damp from the tears that fell. He looked at her...she looked back.  
His eyes proved to not be a window to the soul, and if they were, his soul was empty. '...I'm hurting everybody.'


	5. chapter 5

"Kimi!" A voice boomed into her ears as Kimi whirled around to see who it was that was talking to her. "..uhm...wait, Cory"  
He grinned and nodded, "glad you remember me," Kimi nodded slowly, her eyes drifting away. He quickly grabbed her hand, causing her to turn her head, one eyebrow quirked. "...Uhm, what is it?" "...well, you've been looking good lately. I was thinking maybe you'd want to go out with me tonight." Kimi bit her lip, unsure what to say...well, at least someone noticed her new look. She took one hand and slide it across her hard stomach. "Hm...alright." Kimi smiled, if they already thought she was this beautiful, imagine when they saw her after this week. She made sure she would have time to purge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy, are you telling me that my sister is a bulimic?!" Chuckie stormed as he stood up quickly, his glasses trembling slightly down the bridge of his nose. Tommy nodded, "...Mhm. That's what I said, didn't I? But I don't understand why..." Chuckie gave a frustrated sigh, and limped back to the chair he was sitting in. "Kimi never used to care about what others thought. What the hell made her care now?!" Tommy narrowed his eyes, an anger boiling inside of him. "The idiots at that party. Don't you remember? she looked devastated after she was hanging out with them." Chuckie closed his eyes, "...Why wasn't I watching her?" Tommy put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "you didn't know, Chuck, you didn't know..."

"Nice dress." Cory commented as his eyes scanned Kimi, he gave a whistle, causing a blush to emit from Kimi's cheeks. "Thanks," She giggled for the first time in awhile. Their night together was as great as Kimi ever imagined, they danced together at a beautiful party that was held at an outside dinner resturant. They ate, danced, and talked...then Cory had wanted to see her in private. "You know, maybe I was wrong about you..." He said slowly as he peered into her eyes. Kimi smiled, looking back into his. "...Oh?" He nodded, "....I love you." Then he pressed his lips againest hers, in a tender, passionate kiss between the two. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A voice screamed at the top of it's lungs, the kiss ended quickly. Kimi's eyes widened, "....J...e...jessica?!" That girl from the party.  
"You jerk...you....I thought..." Cory smirked and winked as he ran over to Jessica, "Jess, baby, I felt bad for the girl...it didn't mean anything"  
Jessica nodded and stomped up to Kimi, "You slut....you stupid fing skeleton!" She then popped Kimi right across the face, leaving a hand mark. Kimi felt images dancing around in her head,  
"....You know what?! The worst mistake I ever made was caring about what you think! Now I fing look at myself in the mirror and think I'm fat!" Kimi grabbed Jessica by the throat and angrily stranggled her,  
She felt her hand being roughly removed from her, then a fist slamming into her face.  
she plummented to the ground.  
The last thing at the time that slipped past her lips was,

"Tommy...help."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
